Counter-Blow
by ChatterBOXX
Summary: Cut off from the others, one brother finds himself fighting to survive while imprisoned by one of the team's most twisted and cold-blooded enemies. As the others search desperately, will it be too late to fix the damage that has been done? A special Thank You to Amonraphoenix for all of your help!
1. Prologue

Counterblow

**Prologue**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.**

**Thank you Just Black Sugar, Madelyn Gale and Leradomi! :)**

* * *

><p>"I'm alone, I'm alone, I'm alone", I shouted into my empty dark cell, "and they are never coming to rescue me".<p>

Sitting back down on my sparsely straw covered floor, I could not stop myself from gagging as the smell of rotten food, urine, and feces invaded my nose.

I felt fresh wet tears spilling out of my eyes and rolling down my cheeks as the severity of my situation began setting in. Captured, hungry, wounded, and alone…

_This has been my story for quite some time now._

Cringing as I thought about the man that I called master, I could not help but to hang my head down in submission.

_He won._

"He was right, I am nothing to my older brothers, I never was", I chanted over and over as I sobbed silently to myself.

_ It's all over now…_

If my family gave a damn about me, they would have been here from the beginning.

* * *

><p>When I heard the sound of sobbing making its way through the observation room, I tore myself away from the test results I was analyzing to look.<p>

The animal was sobbing uncontrollably and chanting nonsense in the middle of the floor. It still amazes me how these creatures think they have the capacity to feel human emotions.

_ Pathetic._

As I stared down into that sniveling wrecks cage, I could not help but let a smile pass my lips. One long year of wearing that turtles faith in his family down, and to finally witness him break, total gratification.

At first, I was a little frustrated that my methods were taking so long, but I guess the best things in life come with time.

_Why should this be any different?_

My plan was a very long one, but all things aimed at furthering knowledge are. No longer could I waste sleep while trying to understand what makes them the way that they are. I wanted to know why these things acted the way they did, because it simply is not logical.

After months of mind numbing research on the four terrapin creatures, I came up with many different methods for obtaining the answers that I desired. I had concluded that the best way to get what I deserved while weakening their walls of defense was to separate them and kidnap one of their own.

_For the name of science, of course, _I thought while mentally smirking.

My choice as to who would be my victim was obvious. The elder blue and red masked turtles would put up too much fight, and the purple masked turtle would prove to be to cunning.

_Orange._

Orange was the key word, the key color, the chosen turtle. From what I gathered, he is the youngest of the four, and possesses a carefree attitude that has proven to be his downfall. His capture was pathetically easy.

Their alliance, their friendship, their..."family" goes against science against the natural order of things. When they escaped without leaving me the chance to figure out what makes them tick, I was infuriated.

_How dare those creatures._

However, they will pay...he will suffer.

Experimentation, observation, and torture are of the up most importance. I wanted him to reach this moment in time, the moment when he realizes all hope is lost.

"Agent Bishop, the prisoner has finally broken, should we proceed with phase two?"

_Ah, yes, Phase Two._ I smiled inwardly to myself. Now is the time those amphibian freaks will pay. They will no longer be a constant hindrance to my plans. It is now they will know the meaning of pain.

_Phase Two,_ I thought as I glanced at my assistant.

"Yes, begin Phase Two, wipe out his memory."


	2. Chapter 1 : Stagnation

Chapter One: Stagnation

_**Disclaimer : I do not own the Ninja Turtles...I only own the stories that I create :)**_

_Approximately one year in the past_

Michelangelo's P.O.V.

'Bored...Bored...!' I thought to myself as I paced throughout my room while kicking toys, comics, and discarded pizza boxes out of my path.

It should be against the law for someone to be this bored. I mean really, nobody should have to suffer this much! Sighing, I picked up a stray comic book and started half-heartedly thumbing through it. 'There is absolutely positively nothing to do around here!'

Placing my comic book back down, I went over to my bean bag chair and flopped down onto it. 'I wonder what my brothers are doing...I mean they couldn't possibly be as bored as I am.' Sighing I closed my eyes.

Maybe I could sleep the remainder of the day away. 'Wait a second!' I shouted mentally, 'I have brothers, three older brothers that would just looooove my company!' Grinning from ear to ear, I made a mad dash to the dojo.

When I approached the dojo doors, I immediately noticed that the doors were locked and the main lights were off. Quietly, I opened the door just enough for me to slip inside. The first thing I saw was the pale yellow glow of a single candle light silhouetting my brother's form.

I didn't need lights to show me what brother this was, it's obviously Leonardo meditating as usual. 'Oh Leo,' I thought silently to myself, ' all work and no play makes a turtle dull and boring'. Smugly I waltzed over to Leonardo and sat down as close to him as I possibly could.

"Leo!" I whined, "Leonardo!" I repeated with no response from said brother. Pouting I began to poke him while repeating his name over and over. If Leo thought that he could ignore his sweet, innocent, and totally irresistible baby brother, he has got another thing coming.

Rocking back on my heels, I started planning ways to get my dear older brother's attention. Poking him obviously didn't work, and calling his name over and over again was failing as well. 'Man, I sure do hate when Leonardo is in the zone, he's one tough nut to crack.'

Pouting, I started to mull other ideas over in my mind. When an idea came to me that I thought would possibly work. I smiled evilly.

Licking my lips in the most dramatic manner to make sure that even Leonardo is zoned out state would see, I sat up and proceeded to sit in his lap, "Okay Leo, you have ignored me long enough," I said in my most evil voice, "No one can ignore a sloppy, wet little brother kiss!"

Slowly and dramatically I inched myself closer and closer to Leo's beak, and when I was mere millimetres a away I looked Leo squarely in the eyes and said in the darkest voice I could muster, "Okay older bro, this your last chance, either you answer me, or I will kiss you…"

No response...figures, "Okay Leo, you asked for it!" Moving in for the kill I failed to notice the slight twitch from Leo until I was thrown against the other wall across the room.

Dazed and confused I tried blinking my eyes into focus only to see a very angry older brother staring down at me. "Hey bro, what's up?" I asked meekly, "Michelangelo!" Leonardo spat thought gritted teeth, "What. Do. You. Want?"

I could practically taste the annoyance in his voice, "Nothing bro, I just wanted to see if you like wanted to do something is all." Man, if looks could kill I swear I would have died from the glare Leo was giving me.

"No, I am busy. Go find something else to do Mikey."

"But Leeeeeeeeeooooooo" I whined, "I can't!"

"And why not?" Leo stated clearly agitated.

"Because bro, there's nothing to do and I'm bored and-and…and I'm just bored, let's do something together!" I declared, flashing my best little brother puppy dog look.

"For the last time Michelangelo, I said no! Now please leave so I can finish meditating."

"But Leo!" I whimpered.

"But nothing Mikey. Sometimes you need to learn how to entertain yourself."

'Well, this sucks,' I thought to myself as I left the dojo, 'Leo wants nothing to do with me, so I guess I'll go see what Dons up to!' As quickly as my feet could carry me, I made a mad dash to Donatello's lab.

I don't know what it is but there is something about Donnie's lab that calls me. It's like there's a million different things in there shouting "Mikey, Mikey come play with me!" and I can't help but to listen to what they say.

It's a good thing that Don wasn't in his lab, 'cause he would've had kittens seeing me at his computer trying to download a video game. I mean I'm sure he wouldn't mind as long as I don't mess anything up. And besides knowing that in just a few minutes I'll have something to ease my boredom is making me feel better.

So as I was sitting at his computer desk waiting for the game to download, his computer started making a lot of weird noises. And naturally, instead of sticking around to find out what was wrong with the computer, I decided that best course of action would be to leave Don's lab and pretend I had nothing to do with it.

Well that plan backfired majorly because I swear Don has mental bond with his lab and can sense when things go wrong even when he's on the other side of the lair. As soon as I turned to stand up he was in the door way and he didn't look happy.

Before I could even think about defending myself, Donnie was jumping down my throat and throwing million dollar words at me. As he was pushing me out of his lab, I caught the tail end of the last thing he shouted at me "...and for the last time Mikey stay out of my lab when I am not in there! Now please, proceed with bothering someone else!"

'Sheesh,' I thought mentally, 'doesn't anybody want to help ease a bored turtle's mind?' Well Leo was no help and Donnie was a total bust, so that just leaves my dear hot head older brother Raphael. 'I can't wait!' I grinned evilly to myself, as I took off to Raph's room.

As I got closer to Raph's room I could hear my brother's characteristic snoring that could put a chainsaw to shame.

'Aww, dear old Raphie is taking a nap! Maybe I should give him a wake up call.' Laughing evilly, I stealthily padded over to his hammock. 'This is going to be so great,' I giggled to myself as I positioned myself under his sleeping form.

'One…'I counted silently as I crouched down.

'Two…'I giggled as I crawled under his hammock.

"Three!" I shouted as I sprung up and titled his hammock sending him sprawling to the floor. I couldn't help falling to the floor as I witnessed the terrified look on Raphael's face.

"Mikey!" Raph roared, "What'sa matta' wit' cha?"

"Nothing Raphie," I managed to choke out in between laughs, "I was wondering if maybe you wanted to spar or something?"

"No shell fer brains! Now git outta my room before I make ya," Raph grumbled.

"Aww, come on Raphie boy! Are you afraid of losing to the Ba-"

"Mikey I swear, if ya finish that sentence I-"

"The Battle Nexus Champion!" I shouted as I struck a victorious pose. I was to busy basking in my imaginary glory to notice Raphael getting up and charging at me at with full speed. The next thing I knew, I was flat on my shell with an angry Raph pummelling my startled form.

"Leo! Donnie! Master Splinter!" I shout in my characteristic girly scream, "Help! Raph is hurting me!"

"Serves you right." I heard Leonardo say from the doorway, "You have been on every ones nerves all day Michelangelo. It's about time you pay for your actions."

'Ouch,' I thought, 'Leo is still pissed off…'

Donatello's form also appeared in Raph's doorway, "Yeah Mikey, your intrusion into my lab almost caused my computer to crash.!"

"Yeah numb skull, whas yer problem today? Yer gettin' in everyone's way…"Raph grumbled finally getting off of me.

"I was just really bored guys so I-"

"See thas yer problem Mikey! You get bored an you expect everyone to drop wha' there doin' to entertain ya!" Raph replied coldly.

"Sheesh guys, I'm sorry! I'll leave you alone. I just wanted to have some fun is all! It's not my fault you guys are boring…" What my brothers said then was a mystery because they all shouted at me in unison.

It wasn't long until Master Splinter came around the corner and that they all immediately ceased, "Michelangelo," Master Splinter spoke in his sternest voice. I just knew I was going to get it, "You have been bothering your brothers all day, perhaps you should give them a break and go above to the surface for a few hours."

When I tried to oppose he quickly replied, "That wasn't a suggestion Michelangelo. It was an order. You will leave now," Defeated, I stood up and started heading to the entrance of our lair. I turned around to glare at my brothers, I mean it's not like I did anything terribly wrong I just wanted to have some fun.

When they returned my glare with so much intensity I laced my voice with as much disdain as I could muster and said "Wouldn't you guys feel bad if something happened to me topside and I never came back…"

"Tha' will be great!" Raph said his voice dripping with as much disdain as mine, "Then maybe we'll get some peace an' quiet. Not get goin!" Crushed, I ran out of the lair as fast as I could. I just had to escape my brothers accusing glares.

I ran through the sewers for what seemed like hours until I got tired and decided that I might as well go top side. I sloshed through the dark sewer water until I found the nearest manhole cover. I climbed the ladder and lifted the cover up, I could smell the sweet fresh air hit my face.

Slowly I looked around to make sure there were no witnesses and I jumped out, replacing the lid to the underground. Quickly, I scaled the nearest building making my way to the roof as silently as I could.

'How dare they!' I thought to myself as I sat staring at the busy city life that lay below me, 'How could they treat me like that! It's not like anyone got hurt, they just need to learn how to lighten up…'

Sighing, I paced around the roof top, 'I know they didn't mean what they say, but sometimes I do feel like they want me to disappear.' While lost in my thoughts I didn't notice a dark shadow approaching me from behind until I heard the silent click of a gun and a stinging pain in my shoulder.

When I looked down to see what injured me I noticed a dart, while at my assailant I couldn't help but to let my eyes widen in fear as the drugs started dragging me down into the cold darkness.

"Oh no, not you...not Bishop…" I felt my body make contact with the stone cold rooftop and then…

**Therewasonlydarkness.**

**A special thanks to my beta reader Crown of Diadem**


	3. Chapter 2 : Ensnared

Chapter Two

Bishops P.O.V

Another plan failed because of those four blasted amphibian creatures. They'd gotten in my way countless times and they will continue to get in my way…that is unless I do something about them…

Mark my words turtles, I will have my much needed revenge…All I need is one of your own…

The one who my countless hours of research tells me goes by the name 'Michelangelo'.

The orange banded turtle is the key to my victory. From what I have expertly gathered, he is the baby of the clan so his capture should strike a weak spot in their line of defense.

Leaning back in my chair, I stared motionlessly at the monitor of my computer screen. Months ago, I set up a series of surveillance cameras throughout the city in the hopes of catching the desired turtle alone, but my efforts have proven fruitless.

As quickly as they appear they disappear. I must remain patient though. That will be my strongest asset, the key to my success. Sighing as I removed my cold thin rimmed glasses, I began cleaning them with the tails of my crisp white lab coat when a sudden movement caught my eye.

In the streets darkened by night, a moving shadow on one of my surveillance cameras caught my attention. 'Could it be…?' I thought silently to myself as I replaced my glasses upon the bridge of my nose.

Checking over my many other cameras I noticed the same moving shadow from before, "It could be…" I let out as an airy breath while adjusting the quality of the videos.

'Whoever this is, they are moving quite fast through the city. I just hope that I won't lose sight before I make the identification.' While watching the stealthy shadow move on and off the various windows I had opened up on my screen I spot the tail ends of a brightly colored bandanna.

An annoyingly bright orange bandanna.

"Bingo!" I say while smirking in triumph, "Today is my lucky day."

Moving quickly so I don't waste any time, I gathered the necessary supplies for my mission. In my steel plated brief case, I pack some restraints, a blindfold, duct tape, and most importantly a sedative and a tranquilizer gun.

'There is no room for mistakes. I may not get a chance like this for a long time…' I murmur internally in the back of my mind as I returned to my computer to check the whereabouts of my soon to be victim.

Browsing through the surveillance footage I noticed that the orange banded turtle had been standing stationary for some time on a rooftop not so far from here. 'Yes, just stand there a moment longer...' I thought darkly, 'I will be there momentarily.'

After shutting down my computer, I marched quickly out of my office, down the winding corridors of my building, and to the parking garage. Picking the stealthiest car, I hurriedly exited the garage and flew down the main roads.

'I have to capture it tonight,' I thought restlessly as my knuckles turned white from gripping the steering wheel, 'I must capture that turtle!'

While turning a corner sharply, I gritted my teeth as the tires of my vehicle screeched. "I must remain as silent as possible…" I said while inwardly cursing at myself.

When I got closer to my destination, I turned off the head lights while switching my engine into stealth mode, 'I must take all precautions. I know firsthand what happens when you underestimate those mutated abominations.'

When I arrived at my destination, I checked the hand held monitor that I had brought with me to see if he was still there.

He was.

'This is absolutely perfect.' I thought as I exited the vehicle and stepped into the cool fresh air of the city. Quietly I removed the tranquilizer gun from the brief case and clipped the case to my belt.

Striding quietly over to the dark alley way, I groped around till I felt the cool worn metal of the fire escape ladder under my fingertips. Silently I climbed up the ladder and scaled over the edge of the building, landing on the roof top with barely any noise.

'Perfect…' I sighed silently in relief, 'He is distracted by something off in the distance so he did not notice my presence.' Evilly smiling for the first time, I reach for the tranquilizer gun feeling the cold smooth weighted metal in my hands.

Bringing it up to my face with the same grace as an experienced marks man, I take aim. While prepping to shoot my target, I couldn't help but to let all of the memories of the turtles foiling my plans enter my mind like a flood from a dam.

A sinister feeling was churning in my blood which I quickly identified as anger. 'After this night, the turtles will no longer get in my way, after this night. I will get my revenge!' Squeezing the trigger, I listen to the whispered swish of the dart cutting through the air and the muffled thwack as it made contact with living flesh.

As soon as the dart made contact with his skin, and emptied its contents into his bloodstream, the orange banded turtle turned around to stare at his assailant, its blue eyes gleaming in fear. I let a wicked smile pass across my thin lips as it spoke its last phrase before succumbing to drugs. "Oh no,not you...not Bishop…"

Pathetic, and here I thought this poor excuse for a living creature would have put up more of a fight…

Such a pity.

Reaching into my coat pocket, I pull out my cell phone, and dialed my assistant, "A-agent Bishop, w-what is it?" he spoke nervously. Fool.

"Gather the team and get a transportation vehicle to my coordination as quickly as possible." I said in my most authoritative voice.

"But s-sir, for w-what reason?" rolling my eyes in annoyance I replied.

"Because I have just completed phase one. While you're at it, prepare the lab for phase two."

"Y-yes sir, I'm sending a unit to your l-location as we speak."

"Good," was all I said as I hung up the phone.

Moving over to the terrapin creatures still corpse I quickly place the restraints on his limbs.

"Let it be known that on this day that I, Agent Bishop am victorious." I whispered triumphantly to myself.

"And let it also be known that from here on out, all you and your family will know is pain…"

**Thank you C.O.D.**


	4. Chapter 3: Apprehension

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Ninja Turtles, but I do own a cat…she is quite awesome, and oh so fluffy!**

**Chapter Three : Apprehension **

**Donatello's P.O.V.**

"Just a few more seconds annnnd…..PRESTO, the virus is officially eradicated!" Heaving a triumphant sigh, I shut down my computer. Chuckling to myself, I could not help but to be grateful that my carefree younger brother only inflicted minimal damage.

_It could have been worse_, I thought with a shudder, _when Mikey lays his hands on electronic device; any sort of chaos is inevitable._ My previous anger and annoyance towards Mikey has long since subsided.

Speaking of Mikey, where is he?

_It's been hours since Master Splinter sent him to the surface; he should have been back by now…_ Standing up with a stretch and a yawn, I quietly strolled out of my lab. Walking past the living room, I quickly took notice of the blank television screens, and the empty sofas._ Mikey has not been here. Perhaps he's in the kitchen, it wouldn't surprise me_, I thought optimistically and I started walking to the kitchen with a slight air of urgency.

Peeking around the corner, I noticed that the Kitchen is devoid of any life, much like the living room. _He's probably just in his room sleeping,_ I think to myself with uncertainty clinging to every word, _I mean after all it is three in the morning…._

With my sudden realization of the current time, I could not do anything to stop the gigantic yawn that breached my lips. "Wow, I haven't felt this tired in a long time," I said to myself while heeding way to yet another yawn. "I'll check on him in the morning, I must acquire some sleep if I want to be able to function in today's training."

While dragging my exhausted body to my room, I could not shake off this nagging feeling that something was wrong…terribly wrong…

_**But what?**_

**Leonardo's P.O.V.**

_Beepbeepbeepbeep…beepbeepbeepbeep _

Groaning, I turn over and inspect the device that interrupted my slumber. _5 a.m.,_ I thought groggily, _Time to wake up._

Yawing, I briskly got out of bed with a stretch. When my body felt awake and alert, I grabbed my katanas, and quietly slipped out of my room. Walking down the dark walkway of the lair, I could not help but notice the peculiar air of stillness that filled our home.

_It's awfully quiet_, I thought sceptically, _even for five in the morning. _When I approached the doors to the dojo, I quickly shook the feeling of unease to the back of my mind. It was time to meditate. Walking to the far side of the room, I groped around in the dark until my fingers brushed the familiar box of matches. Sliding the box open, I selected a match and struck it.

When the flame came to life, I started lighting the few candles and incense in front of me. When I completed that small task, I smiled contently as the soothing pale yellow glow and familiar scent of the incense over took my senses. Exhaling while dropping down into a seated position, I began meditating. I have about two and a half hours before my brothers join me…

_**They had better not be late…**_

**Raphael's P.O.V.**

_Wha' is da poin' of gettin' up dis early?_ I thought, grumbling to myself, _I mean honestly, wha' is so different about trainin' at eight in the mornin' instead of 8 at night?_ Stomping down the staircase, through the living room, and into the kitchen, I could not help but to shield my eyes from the light with an annoyed growl.

_It's too damn early for dis._ Shuffling towards the large wooden cupboards; I began shifting through their contents before finally settling on a granola bar. While sitting at the table and chewing slowly on my meal, I quickly noticed the absence of my pain-in-da-shell younger brother.

_Funny_, I snorted internally, _The knuckle head is usually up by now stuffing his pie hole, but afta the stunt he pulled las' night, he betta stay outta my way._

With that last thought, I rose sharply from my seated position and headed straight for the dojo. When I arrived, I rolled my eyes in annoyance. _Well whadaya know…oh _Fearless _clocked in extra hours of practice. _

Huffing I stomped over to the far side of the room and half-heartedly begun a series of stretches.

"Hey, Raphael, where's Michelangelo and Donatello? Did you see them on your way here?" Leo asked while I was in the middle of a stretch. Typical Fearless. "Hell if I know!" I spat back at him, "I'm not their keeper, and frankly I am not upta seein' Mike's mug afta what he pulled last night."

Glancing over at Leo's calm face, I got so annoyed when he replied, "Well they better hurry. And they are five minutes late you know. "

_Pfff_…_Leo's always trying to control everyone. Maybe if we had practice in the evening, we would not have this problem._ Rolling my eyes at nothing in particular, I walked over to my usual spot next to Leo and sat down. Not long after, Donny walked in looking strangely pale, for a green turtle that is.

"Whoa, Don, you don' look so hot. Somethin' wrong?"

"Yeah, Don," Leo quickly added after me, "Is everything alright?" Don began to babble some kind of nonsense that was getting nobody anywhere.

_You know, fer someone so smart, he can sound like a complete nutcase sometimes…_

"Fer heaven's sake, Donny," I shouted, my annoyance clearly showing now, "Just hurry up an' spit it out, will ya?"

Don looked as if I just smacked him in the face for a few seconds, and then he blurted out almost too fast, "Mike's not in his room. I don't think he ever came back. I searched everywhere. I even tried checking for his shell cell signal and nothing came up. What if he's topside and injured?" he finished his last statement, gasping for breath.

"Oh shell," I said panic apparent in my voice, all anger I had towards Michelangelo disappearing, "We have ta go an' look fer him."

_**Wha' more can ya get ya self inta ya hose brain!**_

**Leonardo's P.O.V.**

_What, this can't be_, I thought silently to myself, taking in the information Donatello has given me. _He must have made a mistake, he probably did not check Michelangelo's room properly, or looked in his "hiding spots" throughout the lair, yeah that is it_. Pulling myself away from my thoughts, I turned to face my two brothers, a very angry Raphael and a rambling Donatello.

"Donny, are you _sure _that you checked everywhere in the lair: all of the rooms…his usual hiding spots, the gara-?"

"Yes, yes, yes, and one thousand times yes. _I _checked everywhere, and I am telling you guys he is not here!"

"Don, he has to be here somewhere I'll he-"

"Leo!" Donny shouted agitation sketched all over his usually calm features, "I'm telling you he's not here. If he was, his shell cell signal would have led me to him. The fact that his shell cell is not transmitting a signal is very troubling". Donny paused and looked at me. "And for that matter, I checked the surveillance footage, Mikey left the lair that is a fact, another fact is that he never returned".

"Arrgh", Raph growled clearly reaching his limit, "if Mikey wasn't such a complete numbskull last night, we wouldn't be worryin' 'bout him right now…we gotta go an' look for 'im!"

After pausing and looking from one clearly worried face, to one clearly more irritated, I sighed. "Alright, Donatello, if you are sure he's not in the lair, let's canvass the sewers and see if we can find him. I'm sure he just lost track of time".

"He's not in the sewers, Leonardo," Don quickly responded, "I checked the surveillance system and sensors. No activity; I think he's somewhere topside".

_CRASH!_

I turned my head to the sound of a chair crashing against the wall, and the splintering of wood. _Oh joy. Raph is angry._

"Thas jus' like dat knuckle head", Raphael bellowed his plastron rising with each forced breath, "He would get inta some stuff topside, c'mon guys' les' go an' get 'im". Raphael started running towards the entrance of the lair. I quickly followed him in an attempt to slow him down.

_What a _hot head_._

"Hold up guys!" Donny's soft-spoken voice cried out as he made a grab for his bō and his duffle bag, "You don't even know where to start looking!"

Realizing that he had a point, both Raphael and I skidded to a stop. "Alright, brainiac," Raphael sneered, his voice dripping with annoyance, "where should we start lookin'?"

I could not help but to roll my eyes at Raphael's attitude while Donatello continued, clearly oblivious to it.

"The last sign of Michelangelo that my sensors and cameras picked up were at 49th street. We may want to start looking there, and because that is somewhat near April and Casey, I called them and told them to keep an eye out for him."

Nodding at this new information and Don's preparedness, I quickly ran out of the entrance, my two brothers following suite. We ran in silence for what seemed like hours until I slowed down and gave Raph and Don the signal to do the same.

We had reached our destination.

Quickly climbing up the ladder and removing the manhole cover, I instantly noted how cold it was outside, even for early afternoon. Worry started to well up in the pit of my stomach, but I hurriedly pushed it to the back of my thoughts, _I hope Mikey is alright. _Looking around and making sure the coast is clear; I hastily jumped out of the opening of the sewer and scaled up the nearest building, Raphael and Donatello following quietly behind me.

"So, fearless, where should we start lookin'?"

While ignoring Raph's crudeness, I started formulating a plan in my head.

"It would be faster if we separated, checked Michelangelo's usual hangout spots, and fan out from there. Call if you find him."

Nodding in agreement, my brothers started running off: Don to the north and Raph to the east.

Heading westward, I quickly analyzed every pizza parlor, park, comic book and toy store. I searched for hours with no signs of Mikey and no calls from Raphael or Donatello. The feeling of uneasiness began setting in again.

_Come on bro, where are you, even you don't stay away for this long…something must be wrong…_

Quickening my pace, I ran to the building that I knew Mike spent much of his free time on sightseeing. He loved to sketch the view from this particular structure.

"Michelangelo…Mikey…you here, bro?" I called out while circling the rooftop.

Silence was the only reply I received. Sighing, I went to the edge of the building and sat down, my shell scraping against the cool concrete. While looking around the rooftop, I spotted something in the far right corner that caught my eye.

Standing up slowly, I cautiously made my way over to the unidentified objects, only to have my heart fall to the pit of my stomach in despair.

Reaching for my shell cell with trembling hands, my finger clumsily fumbled over the distress button. After I pressed the button, I gingerly picked up the items and cradled them to my chest, the fresh sting of tears forming in the back of my eyes. While chocking back a sob and simultaneously closing my eyes in an attempt to ease the pressure, I just had one single thought.

_Please, Raphael, Donatello. Please hurry._

**Raphael's P.O.V.**

"Where tha hell are ya, Mike," I grumbled to myself as I trudged from one building to the next. I have been searching for hours with no signs of Mikey, and no clues as to where he could be. I'm getting irritated…and…worried.

_Shit Mikey, you can sure stay hidden when ya don' wanna be found,_ I sighed in inwardly as I sat on the ground. _Nimrod._

Closing my eyes in an attempt to get some rest, I heard the annoyingly high pitched shrill of the shell cell's emergency signal thing. Grumbling while inwardly heaving a sigh of relief, I quickly stood up and followed the signal to its origin.

_Looks like good ol' fearless found ya_, I smirked, _Leave it up ta our leader to find one of our own. _Sprinting from rooftop to rooftop, I could make out the faint image of Don standing over what appeared to be a crouching Leo.

"Shell," I growled, anger and fear bubbling deep within me. Running at top speed, I finally reached the rooftop my brothers were on. Slowing down to a trot, I stopped right behind Leo in an attempt to see what had his attention.

"Hey Leo, whatcha got there?" I asked.

Leo was silent for what seemed like hours until he spoke with a voice filled with despair.

"It's all of my fault. This is my fault," he mumbled with his back towards Donny and me.

Glancing over at Don, we both briefly exchanged confused looks when Don spoke up and asked, "What's your fault Leo?"

Standing up, Leo slowly turned around to face us. Don and I both gasped at the objects he was clutching to his plastron.

"Shit!" I breathed out in a strained gasp, "Mikey's nunchucks and mask!"

As if by some weird instinct, Leo's grip on Mikey's weapons tightened. He closed his eyes and quickly turned from us.

"This is all of my fault, "Leo said, his voice weighed down with strain, "I should have paid attention to him, I…I should have noticed he was gone. I failed as a leader…as a brot-"

"Fearless!" I shouted, cutting him off, "This is so typical, blamin' yerself as if yer the only one at fault. Well I got news fer ya; we are jus' as guilty".

Before Leo could dispute my last statement, Donny quickly added, "Look we could stand on this rooftop, wasting precious hours playing blame games, or we could look for clues in order to find him".

Genius is right. Gotta love a levelheaded turtle. "C'mon, Leo," I said as gently as I could muster, "Let's start lookin". We all spread out over the rooftop practically crawling on our hands and knees looking for anything we could find when Donny's anxious voice filled the air.

"Guys, come here; I think…Well I am actually pretty sure I found something". Wasting no time, Leo and I broke into a dead run to Don's location.

By the time we got there, he already had his magnifying glass out examining the object.

"Looks like some kina dart," I said in an attempt to bring Donny back down to earth.

"It is," Donatello replied. "But look here, notice how the tip is hollow like a syringe, and here, do you see the stopper? My guess is that this dart came from a tranquilizer gun."

"Are you saying that Mikey was drugged?" Leo stepped forward angrily, "Donatello, are _you_ saying that somebody shot Michelangelo with _that_ thing and _kidnapped _him," Leo spat, taking yet another step towards Don. Gee, sure glad that I'm not Donatello today.

"I can't confirm anything as of yet, Leo, because of the lack of evidence!" Don spoke defensively retreating from Leo's advancing form, "But with the evidence we do have, well I must say it's highly likely…"

With Don's last bit of news, my heart fell.

Mikey possibly kidnapped...er… turtlenappped. Feeling my skin crawl with the familiar feeling of oncoming frustration, I spared a quick glance at Leo. From his body posture, his facial expression, and the way he was holding the goofball's weapons and mask, I could tell that he was putting the blame solely on his own shoulders.

_So typical fearless_, I thought to myself, _we all had an equal part 'n dis an' ya have ta be tha one who carries all of da weight._

Right as I was about to yell at 'im and tell him to snap out of his stupid guilt trip party, he spoke in the most dismal, authoritative voice I have ever heard.

"We need to return home and notify Master Splinter right now." All I could do was nod my head in agreement as I saw him gently tuck the nunchucks and mask into his belt, jump over the roof with me following close behind, and Donatello taking the rear.

All I could think of as we were running to the nearest manhole cover was Mikey. Was he okay? Was he scared? Was he cold? Was he hurt? Is he….? I shuddered at my last thought. "Were gunna get to tha bottom of dis. Jus' hang on," I mumbled to myself although it did nothing to ease the swelling of pain that was already taking a hold of my heart.

**Donatello's P.O.V.**

Well the run home was very quiet and awkward. Understandable seeing as we all found out that there was a great possibility that Mikey, our little brother, was dare I say turttlenapped. I can already tell that Leonardo blames himself for this whole ordeal and is probably attributing it to not training enough or some nonsense like that.

I can also tell that Raphael is feeling intense anger even though he is trying hard to bury it. As for me, I am trying to keep a level head; I am hoping that there is enough information on this dart that will give us a lead in finding Mikey.

As the afternoon sky began to show signs of darkening, I could not help but to wonder if there it was my outburst at Mikey that landed him in this predicament.

When we finally got to the lairs entrance, Splinter was waiting for us inside the doorway. I could tell that he knew something was up.

"Good evening, my sons. Did you enjoy your trip up above?" he asked in a nonchalant way. After looking from each of our faces only to see that Mike was not with us, he asked, "Tell me where is Michelangelo?" Worry flashing over his wise eyes.

A thickening silence filled the room for what seemed like eras until Leo stepped forward to tell what we knew and to present Master Splinter with Mikey's mask and nunchucks.

Never in my fifteen years of living have I seen my father's face etched with so much pain and despair. Cradling the weapons and mask in his arms as one would a child, he turned and started walking to his room. When he was halfway there, he turned to us and said in a voice laced with sorrow and urgency, "You will search the city every night until we recover your brother alive…or dead."

Flinching at the last statement our father made, I cringed inwardly. Dead. The word echoed throughout my mind like a cry for help in an abandoned building.

When I turned to my brothers, only to see that they wore the same expression as me, I got worried. Remembering the dart, I quickly rain to my computer and entered the serial number into the system. Waiting for what seemed like an eternity, the search came back empty.

I tried it again and again and again, for hours. Nothing seemed to be working.

_This cannot be,_ I thought to myself as I pressed enter yet another time.

"Hey Donny maybe ya should try it again, cuz I think it's workin'," Raph spat at me his voice so heavy with sarcasm.

Frustrated, I tore myself away from my computer. "Do you have any better ideas Raph?" I asked, letting my annoyance seep through my words.

Before Raph could retaliate back, Leo spoke up and said, "We will turn this city upside down in search until we find him. No matter how long it takes".

With that last statement, he began walking to the entrance of our home.

"Yo, Leo, where ya goin'?" Raph shouted.

Without turning around or breaking his stride, Leo in his most authoritative voice shouted back, "We are going topside to look for our brother. We have been sitting here stagnant for too long. It is now night and because it is night we have to go and look for him. Master Splinter told us that we need to bring him back alive or dead."

Silently, Raphael and I followed him as he broke into a deadly sprint to the nearest manhole. When we reached the city street, we quietly made canvassing rounds around the whole city.

The whole time we were running around, trust me we ran for a long time, I just had this nagging feeling in the back of my mind that something was very suspicious. _How does a 5'2" giant, walking turtle just disappear without a trace in this city? It just doesn't add up._

**Thank you Crown Of Diadem and Smile-I'mTheEndOfAllThatYouSee**


	5. Chapter 4: Fright

**Counterblow**

Chapter Four: _Fright_

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Ninja Turtles…no matter how much I wish I did!**

**Michelangelo's P.O.V**

_***Beep-beep***_

…

…

_***Beep-beep***_

…

…

_***Beep-beep***_

_Ugh…Wha'?_

…

…

_***Beep-beep***_

_Shell…my head, what happened?_

…

…

_***Beep-beep***_

…

…

_What the heck is that beeping noise? Is it the alarm on my shell cell? Hehe, am I late for breakfast, must be because I am hungry…Okay, I am going to open my ey-no no no no, Imma keep them shut, too much light._

…

…

_***Beep-beep***_

_Okay enough of this lemme just try to turn it off._

…

…

Groggily, I tried lifting my hand to fish the annoying device out of my belt but my arm would not budge.

_Dang, I must (A) extremely exhausted from the moviethon (B) recovering from a beating from Raph, or (C) on the butt end of my brothers few practical jokes, all options totally uncool in my book._

Trying to free my arm again, I grunted when it stayed firmly at my side.

"Okay guys" I shouted, "really funny I give up okay, you can untie me…any day now…Raphie…Leo…Donnie…bros…Master Splinter the wont untie me…come on guys I know you can hear me the lair is only sooooooooo big…Guys, come on you know you can't restrain cuteness…guys?".

_What the heck, okay let me try opening my eyes again to see what they have me tied down with, maybe I can wiggle my way out._

Slowly this time I opened my eyes. _Woah, everything is blurry_ I thought as I rapidly blinked my eyes in an attempt to get them in focus. _Old Raphie boy musta hit me harder than I thought!_

When my field of vision came into focus, I could not help gasping. Glancing around the room I was in I got increasingly nervous. _What the shell is this place, all of these machines, lights, and monitors…It looks like that one movie on the science fiction channel where that person gets…gets ABDUCTED! _

_My eyes wandered to a huge mirror that made up on of the walls. My breath caught in my throat, my head had a large white bandaged that covering one side of it. _

_I gotta get out of here! _I thought to myself desperately as I tried sitting up, only to fine myself being held firmly in place by what looked like leather straps.

_Shell…-I've been ABDUCTED bybybybybybyby ALIENS!_

Thrashing frantically against the leather straps, I started feeling the slow icy crawl of fear moving throw my veins.

_Wait a second Mikester_, I thought suddenly as memories from last night flooded into my thoughts.

"I was trying to get my brothers to have fun" I spoke out loud to myself, "and they didn't appreciate my great efforts, so Splinter sent me out. I went to my favorite spot, and I was standing there for who knows how long when…when…when…"

**BANG!**

I quickly turned my head to the sound of the giant door opening only to have my stomach lurch in fear at whom I saw.

"When you got captured by me you pathetic excuse of a life". A cold voice finished his sentence for him.

_Awww, shell, Bishop. No this can't be happening, not him, anyone but this freakazoid. Okay, I must be dreaming like Dorothy in the Wizard of Oz. C'mon Mikey, click your heels and wake up!_

Squeezing my eyes shut, I attempted to wake myself out of this nightmare.

_Donnie said that nightmares are just a trick of the mind and I can ultimately control them!_

I visualized my room and the lair with everything I had. _This is a nightmare, Bishop is not really here. When I open my eyes, I'll be safe._

After I was done willing my mind out of the nightmare, I opened my eyes only to have my heart shatter into a million pieces. Bishop was still standing over me grinning like some crazed out loony toon.

_Shit, what have you gotten yourself into now Mikey?_

"Hello Michelangelo" Bishop said in his trademark cold voice, sending a wave of shivers down my spine.

_Michelangelo? How does this nutcase know my name?_

"I've been watching you for some time now".

_Watching me, what is this guy? Is he a stalker, a voyeur, a…a…a pervert?_

As Bishop walked closer to me, I could not help but to flinch in fear. _C'mon Mike, do not show this creep any sign of weakness!_

"You see, I have grown very tired of you and your brothers, very tired indeed. You have gotten in my way, ruined to many of my plans, and quite frankly have been a mockery to all things living".

"W-well, if you weren't a c-complete cheese head, y-you w-wouldn't have had to deal with us" I spoke up, inwardly kicking myself at how weak and small my voice sounded.

Cringing as Bishop moved to stand right in front of me, I tried my hardest to return his stare without letting my eyes show any signs of weakness.

Bishop's hand reached up and gently caressed the white bandaged on my head in.

"I've taken the liberty to implant a new experimental device into your brain that allows me to control you… but we'll discuss more of that much later."

Before my head could grasp that I had a strange implant inside of me Bishop's hand struck out like lightning.

_**Smack!**_

I did not see it coming until I felt my face sting and turn from the amount of force Bishop had just delivered. _What the hell was that for _I thought to myself as I did everything in my power from letting fresh tears spill from my eyes. _I have to be strong, think about Raphael. _

_**Smack!**_

Damn it, I didn't see that one coming either, Splinter would have been disappointed. It was harder not to let the tears fall this time, why was he doing this. _Oh yeah, because he's a whack job._

_**Smack!**_

"Stop it!" I shouted at Bishop my voice wavering "Stop hitting me and let me go."_ Oh nice command Mikey, why would the enemy let you go, remember you are dealing with the enemy come on and think of a way out of these straps. _

Looking down I noticed that the strap to my left hand was loose. _If only I could get it looser, I might just be able to get my hand free._ Wiggling my hand as discreetly as I could I stared at Bishop devoiding my face of any emotion. _I can't let him catch on to me._

_**Smack!**_

_Come on, your almost there don't give up. Don't give him the satisfaction by letting him know that he is hurting you, he is not worth it._

_**Smack!**_

_I need to hurry I don't know how much more of this I can take this guy hits as hard as Raphael! Come one, come on, come on, almost there…got it!_

With my hand free, I carefully waited for Bishop to strike me again. When I saw, his hand lift up silently, I quickly reached out my own hand to stop his from making contact with my face.

"Not so fast dude" I sneered at him while tightening my grip on his hand "that trick of yours has gotten too old to fast!"

I could not help but to feel perspiration trickle down the back of my neck as Bishop started coldly laughing. _What is with this guy, he even has a creepy laugh! _Tightening my grip on his hand, I held my glare on him firmly in an attempt to try and make him back down.

"Your little attempt at stopping me is just that" he smirked at me his glasses gleaming in the light as he titled up his face as if he was searching for something. When he found what he was looking for, he looked back down to me and slowly stated, "If you do not wish to endure immense pain, I suggest you let go of me".

_Let go of you, and have you smack my brain around again, yeah, fat chance dude, _I thought as I tightened my grip on his hand even more. _Man, any normal person would have been screaming in pain right now what is with this guy?_

"So I am assuming your answer is no then, suite yourself" he spoke nonchalantly as his free arm quickly shot up to flip a switch.

Pain. All I felt was white-hot searing pain coarse throughout my body. It was by far the worst sensation I have ever felt in my whole entire life. As if by someone else's will my hand let go of his as my body started convulsing rapidly on the table. _What the shell is happening?_

When I stole a glance at Bishop, I noticed that his thin lips were turned upwards into some sick sort of smile, as he watched me wither in front of him in excruciating pain.

"Have you had enough little turtle" Bishop said emotionless as he flipped off the switch "tell me, how did it feel being electrocuted?"

While panting and attempting to calm my still trembling muscles down I spat at him, hitting him squarely in the face. Smirking at my aim, I glared at him in the most defiant way I could.

Bishop did not seem to share my amusement. He silently took off his glasses and wiped off his face with the tail ends of his lab coat. While replacing his thin-rimmed glasses to his face, he murmured under his breath, "Looks like you still got some fight in you; we will fix that soon enough".

Quickly again, he rose up his hand and flipped the switch again. My body was welcomed with the familiar white-hot pain from before as my body convulsed, struggling against the restraints. Every muscle in my body felt as if it was tightening, trying to fold up into itself, it was a struggle trying to draw in breaths of air.

When he turned the switch off again, he repeated the same question, only this time I decided to respond with a giant "fuck you" in between my pants only to get a third wave of electric shock.

While my body was convulsing I felt cool wet frothy saliva pour out of my mouth and down my face. I was growing tired and I felt my body slip into darkness, but I welcomed it, anything that would help me escape from this excruciating pain.

As I slipped into the dark pit that was washing over my mind like a monsoon storm over the desert plain I had one last thought.

_Leo, Raph, Donny, please come, and find me, and hurry cuz I fear that I am not in Kansas anymore._

**Bishops P.O.V.**

_This creature is pathetic._ Sighing I turned off the machine that was sending a steady current of electricity through his motionless body, he had passed out long ago. I normally would not take part in torturing my own captives myself, choosing to leave that task to the mindless assistants that I hire, but these creatures have struck a more personal nerve.

I can honestly say that I am disappointed in him; I was hoping he would have put up more of a fight. Maybe breaking him will take less time than I had anticipated.

As I walked out of the room while signaling for one of my assistants to come and take care of that thing, I quickly looked back to examine it. _Disgusting_, I inwardly sneered. Its face scrunched in what could be described as pain, and thick frothy foam was escaping his mouth in a gentle stream.

"Leave him in the lab until he regains consciousness, then take him to the containment cell that I created," I shouted at that fool as I briskly walked out of the room.

_I have so many plans for you terrapin freak._ I grinned evilly as I walked down the hallway into my lab. _You are not very observant, I can understand why you did not notice the shell and blood samples I took from you, but not noticing the skin samples I extracted…such an inconvenient pity._

Sitting down at my workstation, I began analyzing the samples diligently. I was at my work for hours when one of the guards to the lab radioed me, letting me know that the creature has regained its consciousness.

"What should we do boss, do you want us to restrain him for you."

Sighing, I broke away from my work while rolling my eyes in annoyance. I picked up the radio and curtly replied, "Why don't you and you partners take care of it yourself while I am working, that is what I hired you for."

_Idiots._

"What should we do with him when we get him to the containment cell?" Sighing to myself again, I roughly scrubbed my hand down my face. _Honestly, do I have to hold their hands the whole way?_

"Why don't you guys beat him until he slips back into unconsciousness, or burn him with the soldering guns, or inject him with the non-lethal poison that I have in the supply closet, I don't care what you do just be _creative_ and stop annoying me. Just make sure you put the collar on him after you're done."

With that I roughly slammed down the radio and begun my analysis once again. It was only moments later when I heard that contemptuous wimp's cries echo throughout the floor. Smiling to myself, I felt at ease as I worked in silence to that sweet, sweet lullaby of pain. Taking a break while titling back carefully in my chair, I closed my eyes while taking a giant comforting inhale as the congenial noise sent pleasure throughout my entire body.

_Ah yes, you are finally getting what you deserve. _

**Thank you Amonraphoenix**


	6. Chapter 5: Desolate

**Counterblow **

_Chapter 5: Desolate_

**I do not own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.**

_Bon Apatite! _

* * *

><p><strong>Michelangelo's P.O.V<strong>.

I woke up with a groan only to be disappointed when I noticed that I was on the same metal table that I had passed out on. While looking around the room and trying to formulate a plan to see if there was any way to escape, several guards entered the room and undid my bindings.

_Damn it, these guys do not look happy. Something tells me that I am not going to like where this is going._

Weakly, I got to my feet, and I was pushed roughly out of the room and down a corridor. After several more minutes of walking, those goons pushed me through a doorway. Upon entering the room, I instantly froze. There were more guards inside the cell, shrouded and anonymous in the dim light.

_Aww shell, suspicion confirmed, _I grudgingly thought to myself, _something tells me they did not invite me over for tea and cookies…even thought that sounds kinda good right now._

When they stood up and came forward to meet me, I instinctively turned to run back through the door, only to have one of the guards move in front of the door, blocking my escape.

_Well, this is totally lame!_ I spat mentally while tensing up my body preparing to fight my way through the door if necessary. Lashing out, I managed to hit the guard hard on the chin knocking him aside. I dived for the newly made gap, but someone grabbed me from behind.

_Damn it, I was so close! There's too many of these goons to fight myself!_

The mysterious guard dragged me back into the cell, and threw me onto the hard, straw covered floor and in an instant, I was surrounded.

_Man, this is not a fair fight! These jerks don't know a thing about honour! _I angrily thought to myself as a hand roughly grabbed my bicep and hauled me upright. As soon as I was standing on my own, they suddenly struck from all sides.

Blows rained down on my head and shoulders, so hard they made stars explode before my eyes. I made an honest attempt to fight back, but someone struck me in the stomach with so much force, that I doubled over with a groan. Staggering backwards, I hit the cell wall, sliding limply to the floor, and then they were on me a second time.

Realizing that there was no escape, I instinctively curled up into a tight ball in order to protect myself as they continued to hit me, kicking me in the chest, head, stomach and groin. Helpless and close to blacking out, I started to shout at them.

"Stop it! Stop it! No more…Please!" I choked out breathlessly.

Those punks jeered at my helpless pleas and continued to hitting me even harder than before. Something that felt like a baseball bat hit my right arm, and I heard a sickening snap followed by sharp pain shooting throughout my body. My head slammed into the wall so forcefully that it blinded my vision for an instant.

For a moment, I tried to get up by groping at the wall, but then I slid down again and landed in a crumpled heap at its base once more, moaning softly in pain. Hands gripped my arms and shoulders holding them still as someone else grabbed me by the jaw and yanked my head up and backwards. I heard them laughing as I weakly struggled against their hold on me. One of the goons said something that I couldn't make out.

There was a sharp metallic click just below my ear, and then pain stabbed into my neck, like a dozen knives. I cried out, and then all of the guard's hands released me from their grip. "Worthless animal," a distant voice spat, and then something hit me hard in the head and the world was snatched away from me.

The first thing I felt when I came to was excruciating pain everywhere. Crying out weakly, I quickly stopped when my body started sending waves of red-hot searing pain throughout my limp body. I lay still, gasping, wanting to escape back into merciful unconsciousness, but I could not.

_Well this sucks. Why can't I ever black out when I want to?_ I asked myself silently,_ I tell ya life is not fair!_

I stayed awake unfortunately, and the pain consumed me like liquid fire. My shoulders, plastron and groin felt as if they had been crushed under a rock and my right arm… well I couldn't feel it at all. It had gone completely numb, and this terrified me. My neck hurt, too, and badly. My head was much worse. It made me want to scream, but I couldn't make my voice obey. My entire body was out of my control.

All I was able to do was lie still on my side in the putrid straw that covered the cell floor.

I managed to open my eyes, but my head hurt so severely that my vision was blurred. Everything was grey around the edges, and red flashed behind my eyes with every heartbeat.

Some perverse inner strength made me try to get up, causing a sound dripping in pure pain to breach my cracked lips. The instant I moved, agonizing pain crackled through my once numb arm. I fell back down again, the impact send new currents of pain down my spine.

The pain faded gradually, and my resolve hardened once more.

_Try again_, I thought with determination._ A little pain has never stopped you before; I mean you are The Battle Nexus Champion after all!_

Very gently, I moved my left arm. It seemed fine. The wrist and elbow were uninjured and my hand was intact, though the shoulder hurt a bit, but I could cope with that. I proceeded to check my legs, sighing with relief when I noticed that they still worked and were more or less pain free, despite the large amount of bruises that covered them.

Carefully, I pulled my right arm against my chest, gritting my teeth in readiness. Pausing to prepare myself, I then pushed on the ground with my left arm and gently rolled onto my shell. To my surprise, this didn't make the pain come rushing back. It did surge a little but not too badly, and I let my head fall back onto the cold stone floor. Instantly, pain stabbed into my neck. I winced, reaching up to feel the spot.

My hands touched cold metal.

_What the…?_

Stopping my movements and staring wide eyed in bewilderment, I started to run my fingers over the surface of it, trying to discern its shape. It was smooth and slightly rounded, like a ring, and it went all the way around my neck.

Realization began hitting me slowly and coldly, like ice moving up my spine and into my brain.

It was a collar…

_Shell! This is not good at all! _

On the skin below it, blood had flowed and dried into a thick crust. When I slid a finger carefully under the collar, I could feel the sharp spikes that lined its insides, embedding into my flesh.

Panic began to take a hold of me. Desperately, I grabbed the collar with my good hand and started to pull at it, trying to make it come off. However, it stayed firmly in place; my efforts only drove the spikes further into my neck. There was a wet tearing sensation and a burst of pain, fresh blood started to trickle down over my fingers.

Letting go of the collar, I lay still, not daring to move.

_Why me? _I miserably contemplated, _honestly what did I honestly do to deserve this…well Bishop better watch out because when Leo, Donny, and goooooood ol' Raphie find out what he is doing to me, their precious younger brother, he's going to need a name change and a plane ticket to Mexico because he is in for a world of hurt._

Lying on that cold, straw littered floor, I felt my chest rise and fall suddenly. My already blurred vision became even more opaque as I felt moisture collect behind the backs of my eyes. Blinking my eyes feebly, I attempted to clear my vision only to send gentle streams of warm liquid into my slightly agape mouth. When the sluggish dribble finally made its way onto my dried tongue, I was nauseated and perplexed by how salty it tasted. It did not take long before I realized that I was sobbing uncontrollably because the severity of my predicament finally sunk in. Moments later, I fell into a fitful sleep.

**Several hours later:**

_Ow! Everything hurts_, I thought to myself as my mind began waking up again. _Those bastards have no class, attacking me five against one like that._

While trying to sit up in the dark small cell that Bishop had me thrown into, I cried out in pain as I felt the skin stretch from where those goons had cut my skin, causing deep jagged gashes.

_How long was I out, and how long have I been here? _I thought as I checked my body for any other injuries besides the obvious collar around my still raw neck. _Ow, ow, ow! My arm! It hurts so badly!_

I whimpered as I gingerly cradled my arm to my chest, silently pleading to myself that it was not broken but in my heart, I knew it was. While rocking silently in my cell, in an attempt to find some small sliver of comfort in my bleak predicament, I could not ignore the nagging feeling of hunger and thirst that was building in intensity each passing moment. _Man, when was the last time I ate? Are they ever going to feed me? I bet they won't. I mean they are the enemy, and if I know my movies, the captive never gets food or water._

I began getting nervous. I was already weak, I did not want to think about how much weaker my body was going to become without food and water. As if on cue, one of the guards that partook in beating the living snot out of me came walking in holding a metal bowl. Backing as far away from the entrance as I could, I cautiously glanced at the man.

He hastily unlatched a small opening in the front of the cell and sloppily slid a dish of water into the main space. _What am I – some kind of animal? _I thought in disappointment as I stared at the dish. Sighing, I reached out for the dish with my good arm and began slowly lifting it to my lips.

When I was halfway done with accomplishing this small feat, I felt a familiar white-hot pain making its way throughout my body again. The dish fell from my hand spilling most of its contents into my cell. _What is going on? Does Bishop have some mind powers where he could shock me from a different room?_

As my body began convulsing again, I felt the pain leave as quickly as it appeared.

"What is going on?" I shouted into the darkness. "I can't even drink my water in peace!"

Cautiously, I reached out for the metal dish again. Just as my fingers brushed the cold smooth metal, I felt the familiar pain again.

_Oh no! Not again! _I thought as I let my body succumb to the pain again. When it stopped, the guard came into my vision.

"We have been informed by Bishop to not let you act like a human. The collar around your neck is designed to deliver a powerful shock to your body via remote control. If you wish to drink your water, you must do so like an average pet shop turtle," The guard sneered at me, "So go ahead, and get on your hands and knees and drink."

_What. The. Fuck? _I spat mentally,_ If he honestly thinks I am going to get on my hands and knees to drink, that bastard has ano-_

I felt the convulsions start up again as I shook violently on the floor. When I saw the guard lift his finger off the button, I angrily shouted at him, "What the heck was that for man? I didn't even touch it that time!"

"If you refuse to drink from the dish, I will continue shocking you," he coldly responded a grin passing over his lips.

_Sicko._

"No!" I growled at him at him through clenched teeth, a bit of saliva flying through the spaces.

"Or," the man responded thoughtfully, "I can get the other guards in here, and we can break your other arm."

With that I froze. _No, if they break my other arm, then I am really a sitting turtle. Shit, I don't want to give him the satisfaction, but at the same, I don't want to ruin my only chances for survival. _

Groaning inwardly, I slowly made my way over to the bowl. Gazing down into the bowl, and staring longingly at the liquid, I felt a wave on intense thirst that I have never felt before.

_The guys would be so ashamed if they saw me doing this, but I am so damn thirsty, and I don't want to risk having my other arm broken. _

Bending down so my beak was barely grazing the water, I slowly and clumsily began lapping up the liquid. It felt so cold and soothing on my burning throat which was raw from my screaming earlier.

I didn't even look at the guard; I refused to give him the satisfaction of seeing the shame etched on my face. When I was done, I slowly slid to the other side of the cell, and turned my back towards him. I heard him undo the latch and drag the metal bowl out of the slot with a clink.

Shuddering to myself as I heard him laughing and leaving the room, I curled up as carefully as I could in a futile effort to keep myself warm.

_I gotta be strong like Raphie, Leo, and Donnie; they will come and rescue me any day now…I just know it! I won't be here long; I won't have to suffer for very much longer. They are looking for me right now I bet. Yeah, they are, and I'll probably be rescued tomorrow by the latest the day after….or the day after that._

Sighing to myself, I retreated to my memories of the lair, my brothers, my father, and our friends, and I fell into a fitful slumber.

_I will be out of here by the morning…I just know it._

However, Michelangelo was wrong, terribly wrong…Unbeknownst to him, this was only the beginning.

* * *

><p>Thank you <strong>Amonraphoenix, Smile ImTheEndOfAllThatYouSee, and Crown of Diadem<strong>! You guys are such a big help, I just feel like I don't express it enough! Thank you


	7. Chapter 6 : Ignite

**Counterblow**

Chapter Six: _Ignite_

_**Disclaimer:**_I do not own the ninja turtles *sniffs*

_**Thank you Amonraphoenix and Smile-I'mtheendofthatyousee for betareading! You never cease to amaze me! :D**_

* * *

><p><strong>Donatellos P.O.V<strong>

Sitting in my lab, I halfheartedly regarded the tracking page on my computer monitor, hoping that by some small chance Mikey's shell cell signal will appear. There has been no luck; the tracking chip has been inactive for the past couple of weeks.

Sighing in frustration, I thought about how stressful the past couple of weeks have been. Mikey's disappearance has brought a new level of pressure and anxiety to our family. Every night we search the city for any sign of our brother, and every day we aimlessly scan the news for any 'strange' sightings, but so far, our efforts have been fruitless.

We have been coming home empty handed every night.

Every time we return to the lair with no new information, I can see the slight and subtle signs of stress and worry that Master Splinter tries so hard to hide from us.

The slight flattening of his ears, the gentle ruffling of his fur, the way the tip of his tail twitches slightly…

I can tell he is beyond worried...Sometimes I feel as if he thinks that Mikey is lost to us forever, or that he is dead, but of course, he would never say anything to us aloud.

Leaning back in my worn out chair I closed my eyes momentarily while reflecting on the various 'changes', if that's what you can even call them, that have been afflicted upon my family.

Leo has been training and mediating more than ever. It makes me sick how much he thinks this is his fault. He is so selfish in that way. Taking all the blame that _should_ be allotted to each of us, and claiming it solely for his own use.

He makes me want to scream in an attempt to wake him up out of his self-imposed guilt trip, and yet, I admire him at all the same time.

He has been pushing Raph and I to train harder as well. When we are not searching for Mikey, or doing anything else of that nature, he is running us faster, and training us intensely.

My body is still sore from this morning's brutal session.

This particular day stuck out in my mind. When I confronted Leo about the sudden and newfound intensity in our normal exercises, he responded by saying and I quote, "I am only training you guys harder because I feel as if we have gotten lazy as a team."

_Right Leo, we have gotten lazy, _I scoffed internally, _Mikey gets captured and that warrants a laziness label. _

He does not say it, but I know he feels as if we are 'unprepared'. For some reason, that statement hurt me, but of course, I couldn't let him know it.

While trying to rub the sleep out of my tired eyes, my ears honed in on the sound of abrupt muted thwacks. I immediately identified the familiar noise.

_Raph is probably trying to beat the stuffing out of his punching bag again. I just hope he doesn't injure his hand again…_

I applaud Raph for keeping his composer for as long as he has, but as the hours, no, as the minutes rolled by I can tell that he is slipping. Unlike Splinter who tries his hardest to hide his fear, or unlike Leo who tries to cover up his anxiety, or even me, who tries to busy himself, Raphael has been wearing his own uneasiness like a badge.

After we retire from a nights search, Raphael usually heads over to Casey's, supposedly to talk. However, we all know way to well that he is looking for Mikey in his own way, the way only Raphael knows how.

I have seen the bruises and cuts that he claims to have received from rough housing with Casey. I am not foolish, ignorant, or naive; I know he obtained them from 'interrogating' any suspicious being on two legs.

_I just hope that he is careful,_ I slowly thought_, losing one brother is hard enough._

It is no secret that Leonardo and Master Splinter are aware of Raphael's extra excursions as well. It is also no secret that they disapprove. However, who knows, maybe Raph's method will be of some use, right now we have nothing to lose.

"At least he has something to offer to the team," I icily stated to no one in particular. "Never have I felt so useless, the technology, the gadgets, the machines, they are all worthless right now!"

Planting my head down on the table in frustration, I heaved a heavy sigh.

"What's the point of even having this intricate tracking system when it only works when the shell cell is functioning?"

Ever since Mikey was captured, I have been trying every possible method to locate the signal, with no luck.

I try to remain optimistic. I tell myself every day that maybe there is just some glitch, or interference wherever Mikey is and that if he even steps a toe out of the dead zone my computer will pick it up, and we will save him.

I tell myself that every day, but a turtle can only remain optimistic for so long.

The logic in me is slowly starting to chip away at the sanguine barrier I have built up in my mind.

_Maybe the phone was destroyed in the struggle…_

_Maybe who ever captured him demolished it…_

_Maybe it's at the bottom of the ocean, in some deep hole in the ground, or incinerated…_

_Maybe it's at the bottom of the ocean, in some deep hole, or incinerated…with our baby brother!_

_Maybe Mikey disposed of it._

_Maybe Mikey does not want to be found…_

_What if…we really hurt him that day to the point of wanting to run away?_

"No no no!" I shouted while covering my ears and shutting my eyes fighting back the stinging sensation "come on Donnie you need to avoid those thoughts, for Mike's sake!"

_Where going to find him, alive, and everything is going to be fine, you just need to keep a level head and stop over-thinking things!_

With that last thought, I lifted my head off the table and blinked away the tears of frustration that formed in my eyes.

With rekindled hope, I typed furiously away at my computer, looking at police sightings, watching the news updates, and while trying to find a way to pick up that signal, or anything that will help us.

_I know something has got to work_ I contemplated with an air of assurance.

_Like I said, how does a giant walking talking turtle go missing in the big apple without a trace?_

**LEO'S P.O.V.**

Breathing out slowly, I felt myself slip away from the mystical and euphoric realm of meditation, only to be hit dead on with my previous trepidations.

My younger brother is still out there somewhere, probably cold, scared, hurt, and worst of all alone.

"Mikey" I whispered faintly, "where are you?"

I felt intense pain pierce me and rake its jagged fingers along my heart while I tried pushing the physical affects to the back of my mind. I need to remain strong as a leader; there is no room for weakness or mistakes.

Standing up with a stretch, I began gently working the stiffness out of my joints and muscles

It's been give or take two weeks since we last seen Mikey, and trust me, it feels longer. Every day, every hour, every minute that he stays missing makes me nervous. It is my duty as his older brother to protect him, and I failed, I have failed this team.

We have been searching diligently. Every night we tear the city apart, looking around every ally way, every building, and following every suspicious thug, still there is no sign of him.

Finishing my stretches, I aimlessly walked around the dojo.

_This room has always had a calming effect on me_ I silently mused_, ever since we were young, this has been my place of solace. _

Looking around at the racks of various weapons my eyes fell on a lone pedestal wooden pedestal in the far dark corner of the dojo. The shadowy corner was illuminated by a single candle, which gave off a pale yellow glow.

Sucking in a pained breath, I silently made my way over to the alluring flickering light. With each step, I felt my heart constrict in pain for I knew what objects that pedestal housed.

Standing above the wooden display, I gazed intently at the sashaying flame watching it weave back and forth with the slight waft that made its way throughout the lair.

I stared at the taper for who knows how long before I forced my eyes to tear themselves away from the calming element, and face what I really came over here to see.

With an aching resolve, I looked down at the wooden nunchakus and orange mask, two very important objects that have not seen there owner in two or so weeks. Reaching down, I gently stroked the mask, its worn fibers soft under my calloused fingers.

"I still remember how much anguish I felt after finding his weapons and mask in a rumpled heap" I murmured into the darkness, "I also remember feeling guilty because I let myself assume the worse."

Letting go of the soft orange material, I let my hand fall listlessly to my side as I let the pirouetting flicker entrance me again.

"We will find you, and alive Mikey," I declared, "I know Raph and Don think I am becoming very militant, but it is necessary to be prepared because we do not know who or what we are up against and…

I don't want to lose another brother."

Earlier today, I know I scared Don when he asked about my new training methods. He tried covering it up, he even fell back during the run to be next to Raph, but he was to slow, I could see the glossy sheen his eyes held. I felt bad about jumping down Donny's throat earlier, but he has to understand that I am only trying to push us so this sort of thing will never happen again.

I can also tell that Raph's patience is wearing thin. He is so driven to find Mikey, that he puts himself and our family at risk every night when he is 'fighting' street thugs with Casey. He fails to realize that we need to be smart about this whole ordeal.

Yes, I admit, I would love to burst into every building, interrogating every person who I see fit, but that may do more harm than good, after all we don't want to alert everyone including the person who has Mikey of our presence. Doing his little nightly charade could be putting Michelangelo at risk.

For now, all we can do is continue our nightly searches, and keep paying attention to anything out of the norm on the news, radio, and the citywide surveillance system Donny set up.

I was lost in my own thoughts for who knows how long when a vibration in my belt tore me away, bringing me back to reality. Reaching back, I fished out my cell shell only to see 'Personal Training' flashing on the screen in a continuous rhythm.

_Well, I better get started_, I quickly spat out mentally as my body instantly moved into a basic stance. Taking my time, I slowly executed each movement of the kata exaggerating everything. My muscles quivered from over use, but I ignored it, my mind needs to be stronger than my physical limitations.

_No need to rush, I will be doing this for the next couple of hours._

**RAPH'S P.O.V.**

_Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid! _I snarled internally as I let my fist make contact with the punching bag. I have been here for the past hour, and I have felt the familiar swelling sensation in my hands for the past thirty-seven minutes.

But I didn't care.

These past couples of weeks have been torture. Mikey is still M.I.A. and we don't even have a lead to where he might be.

Shell, we don't even know if he's still alive.

Feeling the sick sensation of uneasiness churn in the pit of my stomach, I tried to ignore it by picking up the pace and intensity of my movements, while blowing of some much needed internal steam.

*Thwack*

_Stupid Splinter for sending Mikey to the surface that day instead of banishing him to his room or making him do some intense meditating session or chores. _

*Thwack*

_Stupid knucklehead for being captured!_

*Thwack*

_Stupid Leo for being a pain in the ass. Going around moping because he thinks this whole situation is his fault, trying to earn sympathy points. Well I got news for you ol' Fearless fuck you and your new fucking training routines. If you wanna go all crazy and obsessed fine, just leave Donny and I out of it!_

*Thwack*

_Stupid Donny for being holed up in his lab skipping sleep trying to figure this whole thing out. I only see the guy when we are training with stupid Leo!_

*Thwack*

_Stupid…me. _I finally slowed down my punches, my fist still resting on the punching bag before me.

_Stupid me…for not being there to protect my baby brother…_

Slumping down to my knees in front of the now gently moving punching bag, I rested my head inside the palms of my swollen hands.

_Man Mikey where are you? Things have been so different around here its honestly driving me nuts. No one is talking, no one laughs, no one does anything but worry. We all do our own thing to try to find you that we only see each other during mandatory training sessions. It is to tense here without you little bro, god we miss you._

Losing myself in my own thoughts and memories of happier times, I slowly got up to my feet, and aimlessly stumbled away from the punching bag making my way to the vacant living room. Staring at the televisions, I felt a new spark of anger arise in the pit of my stomach. Ever since Mikey disappeared, the news has been on 24/7, even though we all know that the possibility of something pertaining to our missing brother would probably never be shown.

Sighing, I left the living room and made my way to the kitchen. Turning on the lights, I was at first taken aback by how foreign everything looked. There were no dirty dishes in the sink and the table and countertops were gathering dust.

Memories of warm family dinners entered my mind, but I quickly shooed them away with empty sadness and regret.

_Wow, _I thought to myself, _nothing has been cooked in here since Mikey's been missing. Let alone, no one has even really been in here._

Losing interest in the abandoned room, I walked back to the living room and plopped down on the couch only to stand up instantly.

"Ouch!" I shouted, "What the shell did I just sit on?"

Ripping the cushions off the couch, my anger quickly faded away when I spotted what I sat on.

It was one of Mike's Frisbees

Plucking the smoothed rounded disk of the couch, I couldn't help but to let a small smile pass my lips while I relived the endless hours of fun and trouble we had tossing this old thing around.

"Man bro, if you were here I bet we wouldn't all be sitting here on out butts feeling sorry for ourselves" I whispered softly "well duh, if you were here this whole situation wouldn't be going on."

I sat in silence for what seemed like forever when suddenly I was overpowered by a sudden urge to go to the surface and have some fun. _If Mikey could somehow see what we were doing right now, he certainly wouldn't want to watch us moping around here like an army of mindless drones. The challenge will be how ever trying to convince the other two boneheads to get off their pity parade._

Standing up with a stretch and determination in my heart, I pointedly made my way to the lab where I knew Don was using his tech to find Mikey and to the dojo where I knew Leo was training like a mad man. After hours of explaining my reasoning, and "gentle" persuasions, I was able to convince my brothers to head up to the surface for an evening of relaxation.

At first, I must admit that we were all a little stiff; I mean we have had Mikey on the brain for the past couple of weeks. Slowly and surely, however we were able to relax and have fun like brothers something that I have honestly missed.

Hearing my brothers laugh, and seeing them smile for the first time in forever was refreshing, and I honestly think this is how Mikey would have wanted it. While the mysterious whereabouts of our youngest brother was still in the back of our minds, for this moment, this small break in our suffering, we were just happy to share each other's company and the hopes of the reuniting with our brother in the future.

While we tossed around the old Frisbee, I kept repeating the same statement to myself with constant reassurance,

_We are coming for you little brother, do not give up fighting for we have not given up hope, and neither can you._

With some prospect that somehow, someway Mikey would be able to feel the message I was sending him.

_Man, have I gone soft or what?_

**BISHOPS P.O.V.**

_Good, good, good, _I whispered to myself as I watched the monitor. The images that were flashing before me were pleasing.

With the same surveillance camera I used to catch the orange-banded turtle, I was watching his three other brothers rejoice while throwing around a Frisbee.

At first, this angered me. I wanted them to suffer beyond all belief with the unknown whereabouts of their precious baby brother. However, after much thought and consideration, I _figured_ that this video would prove to be a very powerful asset

This _thing_ has been putting up more of a fight than I had originally intended, and I curse my own naivety. Nevertheless, this video will prove to be his downfall, the 'straw that broke the camel's back' as the saying goes.

I mean what better way to break a captive than to show them footage of their family moving on and enjoying life without them?

_Retribution is so gratifying._


	8. Chapter 7 : Anguish

**Counterblow**

Chapter Seven**: **_Anguish _

*******Thank you **Amonraphoenix** and **Smile-I'mtheendofallthatyousee** for beta reading! You guys make my heart swim with joy!*******

**Disclaimer: **No matter how much I wish I did, I have no legal rights to those loveable turtles…

* * *

><p><strong>Mikey's P.O.V.<strong>

I woke up to heat.

Unbearably blazing heat.

Warmth, which felt like fire scorching through every inch of my body.

The pain that the implant caused consumed me, forcing shaky breaths from my already raw lungs.

Desperately, I tried to get a grip on the agony by trying to meditate as my father taught me, only to have my efforts die down in fruitless attempts. With rising panic, I realized I no longer had control over my own suffering.

Bishop did.

I collapsed with my face pressed firmly into the musty blood and urine covered dirt and straw, trying to scream, to breathe but couldn't. I thought about my family for an instant, but the pain took even that from me.

I felt Bishop place his polished shoe on the back of my neck and an elbow on my swollen knee as he leaned over. With his other hand, he grabbed my soiled bandages and jerked my head backwards. He leaned closer, his stiff white lab coat rustling with every movement.

_I wonder why scientists always choose to wear white. You would think they would select a darker color to hide all of their experimentations. White has no secrets. It shows all_, I thought to myself in an attempt to calm my racing heart and mind, _I find it very strange how he can kick me around all day in this blood and piss drenched straw and not get a single stain on his lab coat. Talk about skill! _

"You are nothing but a worthless animal. I'm going to break you and make you my pet." He hissed into my ear breaking me from my thoughts.

_My pet, _I scoffed mentally. _Man this guy is really starting to piss me off! _

Through the pain, and uneasiness, I finally realized that for the first time in my life, my young, innocent, awesome, beautiful, Battle Nexus Champion life, I was in deep trouble.

"Do you want the pain to stop, my pet?" Bishop asked.

_Again with this pet business!_ I shouted mentally. _What is this guy's malfunction?_

I do not know why, but for some reason, this question enraged me. My anger at Bishop, my want to bash him in his ugly, creepy face and kill him, only increased the amount of torment I was feeling.

"No," I managed to choke out with all of my strength.

_I will not give this prick the satisfaction of seeing me beg!_

Bishop stiffly shrugged while dropping his head.

"Fine by me. However, when you decide you want the pain of the implant to stop, all you have to do is stop thinking all those nasty thoughts about me. From now on, if you so much as think of lifting a finger against me, the pain of the implant will take you down."

He smiled that thin, scary, disturbing smile that I have come to hate.

"That is the only pain you will have any control over. Just think something pleasant about me, and it will stop."

_Something pleasant…about you Count Creepazoid, I doubt it!_

"Of course, I too will have control over the pain of the implant and can bring it to you any time I choose, and I can bring you other pain, too, as you will learn."

As he turned his back to me while looking around the shit hole which I have come to call "my room", I mumbled, "When my brothers find me, and trust me pal, they are looking, they are going to kick your sorry sinister self so hard that it will make your head spin!"

My statement did not even cause him to flinch, and he slowly turned around to face me while frowning. I felt a new sensation of pain, and I knew that he activated the implant just to punish me for my remark.

"Tell me about that day; tell me about your family. My pet, were you alone because your family couldn't stand your worthlessness anymore?"

I felt pain let up the smallest bit, and I greedily gasped for air. Bishop had adjusted the implant just enough to allow me to answer.

"I'm… Not… Worthless!" I panted out.

He grabbed my bandages and roughly lifted my head again. Yanking and twisting it around to look into his cold, unfeeling eyes, he leaned over, removing the shoe on my neck, which sent a shard of pain through my shoulders.

I couldn't move my arms.

_Shell…this hurts!_

"You will address me as Master from now on, my pet." Bishop ordered.

_Bullshit_ I retorted mentally.

"I'll never… call you… master. And I… will never… tell you about… my family." I said panting hard.

"Oh don't worry. I won't go after your family as long as you're a good pet." Bishop said with a sneer. He twisted my head up harder, while applying more pressure on my neck with his shoe.

"I'll be in your charge of your training personally. Usually I'd leave such tasks to my assistants but you turtles have been a pain in my side for far too long."

_Training? Yeah, right. What am I some sort of puppy?_

Bishop lowered my head, and leaned his full weight on his shoe, holding his hand out in front of my face. I could see that he was wearing some type of heavily armored glove. He held a strange device in his gloved hand and waved it back and forth in front of my eyes.

"This is alien device that I recently acquired. I've tested it on a few subjects but I'm curious of its full potential." He said with a smooth smile, arching an eyebrow. "Let's see how it works together, shall we?"

Gasping, I couldn't stop my eyes from widening in fear. _What the shell is that? _I thought worriedly. _Donny, bro, wherever you are I could really use that big brain of yours!_

Bishop stiffly grabbed me by the throat and effortlessly picked me up before slamming me down on to my back on a nearby metal table. He quickly closed the arm restraints with one hand as he continued to hold me down by the throat. When the restraints were in place, he moved down to snap the ankle cuffs.

Satisfied, Bishop reached down and picked up the alien device before pressing it against my side.

_Something tells me that I am not going to like whatever this thing does_, I thought silently.

The shock of the contact made me cry out even though I did not intend to give him the satisfaction of seeing how much it hurt. Every muscle in my body was locked rigid with agony.

_Okay,_ I thought through the pain,_ I want whatever that thing was off of me!_

Bishop pushed the slightest bit harder, making me scream louder. I heard a pop and felt the familiar sensation of a rib cracking.

"Interesting," Bishop murmured as he took the device away from me; warm blood oozed down my side.

_Interesting? You think almost killing me is interesting?_

I felt cold sweat covering my trembling body as I lay on the metal table shivering, panting, with tears running from my eyes. I felt as if the pain were pulling every muscle in my body slowly apart.

I tasted something coppery which made me sick to my stomach. It did not take me long to realize the metallic salty taste was blood from biting into my own tongue.

Bishop gave me a cruel sneer. "'I am nothing but a worthless animal, Master.'" His face came closer. "Say it."

_This freaked out wackbag has gotten on my last nerve!_

Staring into his eyes for what seemed like an eternity, I mustered up my last bit of energy to spit in his face, hitting his glasses with a bloody glob of saliva.

"Training you is going to be exquisite fun." His smile showed his perfect teeth as he increased the pain from the implant until I blacked out from pain.

* * *

><p><em>*Gasp*<em> A dreaded cliff hanger!


	9. Chapter 8 : Insolence

**Counterblow**

Chapter Eight: _Insolence_

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Ninja Turtles.**

_*******_This chapter is dedicated to **Amonraphoenisx **and **Smile-I'mTheEndOfAllThatYouSee, **my betas. _Thanks for everything you do!__*******_

* * *

><p><strong>A few days later…<strong>

**Mikey's P.O.V.**

_Shell…What happened?_

Slowly my eyes cracked open. My mind was in a fog. I was lying face down on a cold stone floor with dirty straw in a dark room illuminated by a flickering light. The bare walls had no windows which sucked because I didn't know if it was day or night.

_You know, they should really fire their interior decorator._

There was a coppery taste in my mouth.

Blood.

_Figures. The same routine has been going on for the past few days. If this guy is one thing, he's patient. I'll give him that. _

My whole body hurt, and everything throbbed in unison with my heartbeat.

_Man I'm sore. It honestly feels as though someone beat me ruthlessly with Don's bō._

The memory of what had happened prior to me waking up seeped back into my mind, and at the thought of Bishop, I felt my anger flash.

_Man, I hate that guy. I don't know what makes him tick, but I sure do hope it's a bomb! I really need to figure out a way to escape, but I swear this place is locked tighter than Alcatraz._

Instantly, just like Bishop had promised, the implant sent waves of pain coursing through my body, a result of the negative thoughts towards him.

_Well this sucks, _I thought weakly, _I can't even hate the guy in peace!_

The sensation made me gasp while drawing my knees up. I thought of my family, remembering all the fun times I had with them over the years, and the pain slowly melted away.

Desperately, I tried to keep my mind on my family; I couldn't take the pain again. I couldn't bear it; I had already suffered too much.

_I have to think of a way out of this. I mean how long I have been here? It has to have been more than a month,_ I thought urgently.

_I bet Leo would come up with some kinda…__MacGyver__ plan to escape!_

The thought of Leo coming up with a foolproof plan with a zillion steps brought a smile to my lips as I remembered countless memories where he did just that.

Closing my eyes, I thought of Donny.

_I bet Don would use that big brain of his to come up with some genius method of escape that would make even Bishop's head spin!_

_Raph, _I finally thought. _Raphie would just break out like the Hulk_ _cuz he's so strong and nothing can stop him!_

All of these great memories of my brothers started to make me think about what exactly I had to offer the team.

_I'm the funny one of the family, the clown,_ I silently mused_, I am the one that can keep us in high morals while broadcasting the positives in any situation. _

Right now, however, in this situation that did not seem like much. Bishop does not seem like the type to laugh at my antics or anyone's for that matter. He also doesn't seem like someone that will grow a heart at the last minute and just release me; I mean this is not some Dr. Seuss tale.

_No, this isn't some fairytale, _I thought slowly. _I really need to figure out some way of escaping myself. I need to at least try. I can't just sit on my sorry shell and take it!_

However, my brothers are free, and if I fail, they'll come rescue me no matter what even though it is taking a while.

That thought gave me a sliver of hope.

Carefully, I sat up in order to evaluate the new damage my body had accumulated.

I frowned when I noticed that things were not in the best shape. My left side was caked hard with dried blood. My head pounded with pain but didn't feel as worse as the rest of me. I already know that at least one of my ribs is cracked or worse broken.

_Well, look on the bright side. Things could be worse._

Hearing a noise in a far corner of the shadowy room, I sluggishly turned my head, and I saw Bishop sitting on a metal chair as he spooned something into his mouth from a bowl held in his other hand as he coldly watched me.

_I stand corrected. Things have just gotten worse._

"What are you looking at?" I asked, my husky sore voice breaking the silence.

Bishop kept chewing for a time as he watched me.

_Eww, I can hear his disgusting chewing from all the way over here, _I thought as a slight frown passed my lips._ Maybe he should be the one eating off the floor. He sure sounds like a dog!_

At last, he set the bowl down and pointed to a spot on the floor next to him.

His voice was calm and callus. "Come and stand here."

_Should I stay, or should I go? _I silently asked myself while staring at the wall behind Bishop. _Should I stay or should I go, I swear I have heard that from somewhere, a song maybe?_

Shrugging, I figured I had nothing to lose if I played along for a bit. With great difficulty, I rose to my feet and walked to stand where he had pointed. Bishop watched me without emotion as I stood looking down at him.

_It's times likes these where I wished I still had my weapons. One crack with my nunchucks on his head, and I would be out of here scot-free! _

I waited in silence. Bishop slowly stood; he turned his back to me as he picked a glove off the table and worked it onto his right hand, pushing the fingers down tight.

_What the heck is he-?_

Abruptly, Bishop spun around, backhanding me across the mouth. I felt the armored back of the glove split my lip open over my teeth. Immediately, before the anger could grip me, I thought about my family. My eyes watered from the sting of the gash.

Thinking about my family didn't help, and so I decided to do the next best thing, give him a piece of my mind.

"You bastard!" I shouted as a mixture of blood and saliva got everywhere. "I don't know what your problem is, but I'll bet it's hard to pronounce."

_If Raph were here, he would be proud_, I thought smugly.

Bishop gave me a cold smile, totally ignoring my awesome outburst. "You forget. I told you that you are to address me as Master. You are lucky to have me as your trainer; my subordinates would not have been as lenient as I would have been. They would have used much harsher methods at the first offense. Even though the glove is not a very effective punishment, I must admit I rather favor using it. I like to feel the contact. It is exhilarating to watch, but there is no substitute for using your own hands to feel what you're doing."

"_Moi_, calling you master?" I said in the most horrible French accent I could muster. "How about never? Is never good enough for you?"

I couldn't help but to chuckle a little at my dime store French accent, but Bishop was not amused.

_Dude, I just poked a little fun at French people and their French-y way of talking, and he didn't even crack a smile._

I frowned.

_And everyone thinks that I am an odd one…_

He gave a little frown, his voice hardening. "Take your hand away."

I did as I was told, but not after giving him my most defiant look.

I took my hand away from my mouth and held both firmly at my sides. I could feel the blood dripping from my chin. Bishop wordlessly watched in satisfaction.

Suddenly, Bishop grabbed my jaw and squeezed hard. I closed my eyes shut. My hands were in fists.

_This fucking hurts!_ I screamed mentally as I desperately grabbed for Bishop's hands, trying to pry them open, with no such luck.

_Man, he's holding on to me tighter than Raphael holds the remote during wrestling matches!_

"Consider that your only warning. Now repeat the question properly." Bishop said as he swiftly let me go.

I decided on the spot that I would call him Master Bishop. It would be my own personal joke and survival method. However, I would never just call him master because, I still had my self-respect.

_Besides, it will buy me some precious time by throwing this hound dog off my trail._

I took a deep breath to steady my voice, and in my most disgusted tone, I spat "What are you looking at, Master Bishop?"

_Ugh, I hate how that combination sounds!_

"Much better," he cooed giving me an icy smile. "Nothing but a worthless animal," he answered.

_Worthless ani-_

"I'm not a worthless animal!" I snapped.

_Too late_, I remembered.

_Shit, no! Mikey, why did you open your big fat mouth?_

With my arm, I blocked Bishop's armored fist to my face. The act of stopping him came with a price, and soon the strange alien device came slamming into my stomach. I fell to the floor rolling over on the ground, crying out in agony.

_I can never win against this guy_, I thought to myself as pain wracked my body.

"Stand up!" Bishop barked.

I choked off an angry retort and tried to focus on blocking out the pain; however, the sensation didn't fade quickly, and I got to my feet with great difficulty.

"Now, get on your knees, and beg me for my forgiveness." Bishop commanded.

_Better do as he asks if I want to see another day,_ I thought while trying to carry out his order.

_I mean, another day will give me more time to come up with a way to get the heck out of here._

When I didn't move quickly enough for him, he laid the device on my shoulder, pushing me down with it. My right arm went numb with hurt.

As he moved the device to my other arm, I quickly decided that I would give him what he wants. Trying to escape will be hard enough in my condition, but with more injuries…

_I don't even wanna think about those odds._

"Please, Master Bishop, forgive me," I growled through tightly clenched teeth.

"That's better." He smiled at last. "Stand up." Bishop watched as I came slowly to my feet with a groan.

Bishop turned his back to me, removing his glove.

_I wish I could do something; he is so vulnerable right now!_

I knew I had to control what I thought, but I wondered if that was the only way. What if I carried out an act on complete instinct with a clear mind, would that work?

I had to know.

I kept my mind blank as my hands reached for Bishop's unprotected throat.

My fingers were just inches away. _This is my chance, _I thought as I quickly prepared my body to strike.

Bishop continued slowly removing the glove as I fell to my knees, crying out with the pain of the implant.

Desperately, I thought of my family. The pain eased, and I returned to my feet when he told him to do so.

Bishop gave an impatient look. "You're going to make this hard, aren't you?"

I tried hitting him again only to have him brush me away laughing like I was some fly at a picnic table.

_That's right. Go ahead and laugh it up, Diablo._

His cold smile returned to his face. "Good, I enjoy it when it's hard; it makes breaking you all the more fun. Now, you're doing it wrong. I told you that to make the pain stop, you should think of something pleasant about me. That's not what you're doing. You're thinking about your family."

_Well duh, dipstick. What can be pleasant about a Grade A psycho!_

"Get it through your head: you are worthless to them," he spat "They will never come to rescue you. You are mine now so forget that you ever had a family. This is your last warning. Either you think up something pleasant about me, to stop the pain of the implant, or I will leave you in agony of it all night. Do you understand?"

_Something nice about you eh, _I thought slyly.

"You've got a great personality…but not for a human being."

I didn't even get a chance to enjoy my genius comment..

Seconds later, I felt that same familiar wave of pain course its way through my body and my body started convulsing on the floor.

_Bishop, did I mention I really hate you?_

Gasping, while looking up at Bishop with half-lidded eyes trying desperately to focus as I slowly took it my captor.

His face held a compassionless disposition, and his mouth was securely set into a frown. His eyes however horrified me the most. They were emotionless, fierce, and creepy. They sent waves of shivers down my spine.

_This dude is serious,_ I thought while I painfully gulped in an attempt to swallow my pride.

_Looks like I am going to have to play by his rules longer than I had expected if I want to have a shot of getting out of here…_

_Or having my brothers find a living me._

Willing my dried cracked mouth to form the most dreaded sentence, while throwing on my most pitiful look, I rasped,

"Yes, Master Bishop."

_Get used to it now dick lips, cuz when I figure out a way to get out of here I'm going ninja all over your sorry ass!_

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) **_  
><em>I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far!


	10. Chapter 9 : Deception

**Counterblow**

Chapter Nine: Deception

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Ninja Turtles.**

_**Enjoy the chapter :D!**_

* * *

><p><span>Let us take a moment to recap shall we, it's been a while!<span>

_This dude is serious,_ I thought while I painfully gulped in an attempt to swallow my pride.

_Looks like I am going to have to play by his rules longer than I had expected if I want to have a shot of getting out of here…_

_Or having my brothers find a living me._

Willing my dried cracked mouth to form the most dreaded sentence, while throwing on my most pitiful look, I rasped,

"Yes, Master Bishop."

_Get used to it now, cuz when I figure out a way to get out of here I'm going ninja all over your sorry ass!_

* * *

><p>Bishop's smile widened. "That wasn't hard now was it?"<p>

He lowered himself just enough to make eye contact with me, "you can be trained," he smugly stated, "just remember, something pleasant about me."

_Okay Mikey, if you are going to play his game you need to play it smart, _I thought desperately to myself, _come on think of something quick!_

Staring at him, I tried to find something, anything I could focus on.

_This is like trying to find a needle in a haystack!_

After a few minutes, I decided that his glasses were okay. I mean they held a designer like quality, and I must admit the buffoon did have some taste in that sense.

Feeling another wave of electricity enter my body, I screamed out in agony.

_What, what, what could I have possibly done now, _I thought as my legs began quaking.

The pain unexpectedly took me to my knees, tightening its grip until I couldn't breathe. My mouth opened, but I could get no air. My hands unconsciously dug into the floor as I tried to force my lungs to take in air.

Bishop stood over me, watching silently as I writhed on the cold floor. I looked up to him and pleaded with my eyes to stop the agony that was over taking me. He stared at me coldly…unmoving…unfeeling…

_So…this is how the Battle Nexus Champion ends. Flopping on the ground like a fish out of water. _

Just I was about to give up, Bishops voice broke the silence.

"Now, show me you can do as you were told. Shut the pain off any time you wish, but do it in the way I told you."

I looked up at him. His glasses gleamed in the light, shrouding his eyes in the lights reflection. Using what little strength I had left, I lifted my head to get a better view. Focusing on one corner of them, my vision was blurring. With concentration, I thought about how nice they looked.

_Wow, Bishops glasses are so cool, _I forced myself to think¸_ they are kinda like the ones Neo wore in the Matrix, and we all know how cool he is. _

I kept chanting to myself silently and little by little, the pain slowly lifted, and I collapsed to my side, gasping for air.

_Thank you Neo_, I thought to myself as I sucked in the chilled air.

"Stand up," Bishop barked while staring down at me with his trademark emotionless face.

I did as I was told, still struggling to breathe.

_Geez, can you give a guy a minute to catch his breath, I was practically suffocating like literally 3 minutes ago dude._

"That was the proper way to do it. See to it that is the only way you dare to remove the pain in the future, or I will change the settings of the implant so you will be unable to remove it at all…Understand?"

"Yes, Master Bishop." I wheezed, still catching my breath.

Giving me a contemptuous look, Bishop approached me and sneered, "No one is going to rescue you. You are never going to be free again. The sooner you learn that, the easier your life will be; the easier your training will be."

_Now wait just a second! I know this guy didn't just say training. The nerve of him, hasn't he already done enough? _

"And what is the purpose of my training…Master Bishop?"

The smile returned to his face, and a sick feeling began forming in my stomach.

"To teach you the meaning of pain, he spoke slowly as he walked behind me, "To teach you are nothing but a worthless animal. To teach you that your life is no longer yours and that it is mine. I can do anything I want with it. Anything."

He paused, walking around to face me. Looking into my eyes, he let out a snicker…if you can even call it that.

"I can hurt you in more ways than one, for as long as I want, and no one is going to help you but me. I am going to teach you that every moment you have without pain is a moment only I can grant you. You are going to learn to do as I say without question, without hesitation, no matter what it is. You are going to learn to beg for anything you get. I will let some of my assistants play with you, so you can see how lucky you are to have me. I will let some of them have you for a while, so you can see how gentle I really am."

_Shell, this guy is really nuts!_

Feeling sweat form on my forehead and the back of my neck, I tried my hardest to regain my composure.

_I can't let him know creepin' me out, this is a good time to work on those acting skills. _

"And what is the purpose of this training Master Bishop? To what end? What is it you want?"

Bishop seemed to genuinely enjoy telling me these things.

"I want nothing more than the satisfaction in torturing you for all the times you set my research back." His smiled widened. "You are mine, for life. However long that may be."

_What do you mean 'However long that may be?' I plan to live a long and eventful life, thank you very much._

Bishop walked around me, looking me up and down. I felt like a dog on one of those dog shows getting checked over by the judge, and Bishop was the judge.

"If you prove to be a good pet, I may even reward you." He stopped in front of me, "however I believe that will be a while."

Glaring at Bishop, I slowly and dramatically stuck out my tongue,

_I must admit this wasn't my best, but hey, even I can't work under these conditions…I need to redeem myself quick!_

"A very wise frog once said: It ain't easy being green, Master Bishop."

_Oh, nice one!_

As I grinned maniacally like the Cheshire cat, Bishop did not seem amused.

_Crap, there really isn't a way to make this guy laugh. I though everyone loved Kermit._

Moving quickly, Bishop placed the device against the cut on my lip before I could more to stop him, and held it there until I was on his knees and tears ran from my eyes.

"That is the last flippant thing I ever want to hear from you." Bishop snarled decorating my face in his projectile spittle.

Slowly, he took the device away and kneed me in the mouth, knocking me to my back.

Pinning me to the ground, Bishop pressed the device against my stomach threateningly.

Gulping, I closed my eyes and waited for the worst. When it didn't come, I slowly opened them.

"What do you have to say?" Bishop murmured as he tightened his grip on the device.

"Please, Master Bishop," I managed utter with the sincerest voice I have ever produced, "forgive me."

Sitting in silence as if he was contemplating his brief act of mercy, he got off my body and headed to the table.

Smiling to myself, I silently rejoiced dodging that bullet.

_See Bishop, even you can make nice gestures_.

"All right, get up. It's time to begin your training."

He rummaged through the items on the table and retrieved something. Pointing to a spot on the floor, he glared at me.

"Stand there. Now!"

_Would a please every now and again kill ya?_

Standing up, I moved as fast as I could. When I got the invisible spot he was point at, I tried to stand as straight as I could by the pain wouldn't not allow it.

So there I stood, trembling in pain, half bent over, breathing hard, and sweating.

_I must look so beautiful right now…_

Taking one last glance at the table, Bishop began walking over to me. Slowly as if he was giving me some prized possession he extended his arm to me.

In it was a thin chain.

_You got to be kidding me._

His voice turned icy. "Clip it on."

Shamefully, I took it.

I debated his command for a minute but after thinking about the state my body was in now, I was in no condition to ask questions.

After getting a taste of that device, and feeling the wrath of the implant, I could honestly admit to myself that I would do anything to avoid them.

_I know this goes against everything I stand for, everything I have been taught, but I need to give in a little…in order to survive._

Pushing my pride aside, I carefully felt around the metal collar and found the spot where it latched, and I clipped it on. Bishop picked up the other end of the chain. The end of it had a loop of metal, which he slipped over the post on the back of the metal chair.

"I am sure that by now you know that the implant will punish you for going against my wishes."

I stared at him and then nodded slowly.

"Good. When I place this chain somewhere, it is my wish for it to stay there until I remove it. I want you to learn that you are helpless to remove it."

Bishop walked over and propped open the door.

"For the next hour, I want you to try your best to make it to this doorway," he spoke walking back towards me while reaching into his lab coat, "if you don't try your hardest, this is what I will do for the rest of the hour." Bishop pulled out the device and drove it into the side of my neck until I was on my knees, screaming in agony, and begging him to stop.

"What do you say you worthless animal," Bishop sneered.

"P-please M-M-Master Bishop, s-stop!"

Chuckling, he took it away. Walking to the far side of the room he folded his arms and nonchalantly leaned against the wall.

"You may begin," he said calmly.

_I have a bad feeling about this_, I thought to myself as I stared at Bishop.

Looking between him and the open door, I noticed that there were no guards around. There were no traps to my knowledge, there was nothing stopping me from escaping.

_This could be my chance, I mean he literally left the door wide open; all I have to do is walk right through it and then run as if Raph is chasing me!_

Standing up a little straighter, I gave one last look at Bishop and then set my sights on the door.

_Ha-ha, some training exercise, I mean, how hard could this be?_

* * *

><p><strong>(AN)**: Hello! Here is yet another chapter for Counterblow :) I hope you guys enjoy it! **Please R&R, constructive criticism is welcomed!**


End file.
